Conventional “water cooler” equipment is well known in the art. Typically, a customer purchases this equipment from a water supplier who regularly supplies the customer with filled containers (e.g., plastic bottles) of fresh water. The containers normally are placed atop a dispensing unit such that water from the container flows into the dispensing unit to fill it. The water stored in the dispensing unit then can be dispensed for drinking or other use by the user through a valve positioned adjacent the bottom portion of the dispensing unit.
There are several disadvantages associated with such conventional systems. One such disadvantage is that the customer is completely dependent upon the water supplier to provide water to refill the dispensing unit. Therefore, if the water is depleted before the scheduled delivery date, the customer can be left without purified drinking water. Although extra water containers can be stored on the customer's premises, these containers typically are large and therefore occupy large amounts of space. It therefore can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have water dispensing apparatus that permits the user have an adequate supply of purified water without being dependent upon water suppliers.